


Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

by mage_989



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilia and Julian take small comfort in each other as the Christmas holidays begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

The Mendel campus was tense as the students waited the last few seconds for the holidays to officially begin. Then at last the final bell rang.

“Have a good holiday everyone I’ll see you in the New Year.”

The teacher’s farewell was barely heard in the mad scramble for bags and the scrapping of chairs on the floor as people raced for the doors.   
Lila Hoving didn’t rush out with them. She slowly packed up her things and walked calmly to her locker to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. Then she sighed and glanced down the hallway were a crowd had gathered to look at the exam results.

She really should go check them, it would be the first thing her mom asked about when she got home…but Julian was waiting for her they agreed to meet at the south entrance. She could still look at them she decided it wouldn’t take long.

She got have halfway down the hallway when her eyes were covered by someone’s hands.

“Hey.”

She turned around and Julian dropped his hands around her shoulders.

“Hey, Julian.”

“Thought we agreed you weren’t going to look at those.”

“I know I just…you know my mom.”

“So, she can look them up on the app later. Lilia, come on.”

“Okay.”

They turned away from the crowd and headed outside. Then they sat down next to the holiday display that had been set up.  
“What were you doing on that side of campus anyway?” she asked. “I thought we were going to meet over by your math class.”

“I got called in to see Mr. McFly. My dad’s in the hospital again.”

“Julian, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah.” 

She hugged him.

“Hey, if I can’t worry about my grades you can’t worry about him. He’ll be fine.”

He hugged her back.

“Thanks.”

“Are you two actually going to kiss under there or did Wollenberg finally realize he can do better?”

“Shut up, Marshall!”

Marshall thankfully left and Lilia and Julian looked up to see that someone had ripped a piece of plastic mistletoe off the display and stuck it to the post they were sitting under.

“I guess we should, it’s tradition right?” Lilia said.

“Lilia, we don’t-”

She cut him off pressing her lips to his. It was a bit too forceful and it took a second for Julian to get comfortable and respond, but he did and so just for a moment all was right with their world. 

The End


End file.
